The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical motor vehicle transmission employs a viscous fluid to lubricate the moving parts in the transmission, as well as, in some transmissions, to provide hydraulic pressure required to operate the transmission. The fluid is typically distributed throughout the transmission through a network of fluid passages while the engine is running. As the temperature of the fluid increases, the fluid expands, and at high enough temperatures, the lubricant may foam or aerate. This foam enters into the gears and causes spin loss which reduces the performance of the transmission, especially from the standpoint of efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to de-aerate the fluid in motor vehicle transmission.